


Parallels

by ChangingTides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Nineteen Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingTides/pseuds/ChangingTides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't stand sad endings and rewrites them to make them happier. Her mother can relate very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Rose is about nine years old (and apparently very fond of historical fiction), and Hermione is visiting her in-laws with Ron for the holidays.
> 
> It's not exactly 100 words, and it's posted a day late, but here's my IFDrabble!

Hermione’s study door in the Burrow swung open, its doorknob further denting the unfortunate drywall within its attack radius. (She had been using a hardcover _Merriam-Webster’s Dictionary and Thesaurus_ as a makeshift doorstop, but Ron had borrowed it two weeks back and she hadn’t seen it since.)

She first noticed Rose’s triumphant smile, then the sheets of lined paper being shoved onto her desk.

“Mum, you recall that book you recommended yesterday, right? _The Book Thief?_ Well, the ending was positively _distressing!_ Worse than _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , even! So I rewrote it so that Rudy and Liesel grow up and get married even though their childhood friendship wasn’t terribly filled with kindness and they go on to have their own children and their entire family can live in peace since the time of darkness under Hitler's rule is over and everyone is free from terror and danger so please read it and tell me what you think!” Rose proclaimed in one rushed breath.

Picking up her daughter’s story, Hermione smiled softly. “It sounds like the perfect happily-ever-after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Rose was born in 2006, so, interestingly, she'd actually be around 9 in current time, too.


End file.
